New Style Boutique 2: Fashion Forward
New Style Boutique 2: Fashion Forward (known as Girls Mode 3: Kirakira * Code in Japan and released on 16th April 2015) is the third game in the Style Boutique series for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released on 20th November 2015 in Europe and the following day in Australia. It was released on 19th August 2016 in North America, as Style Savvy: Fashion Forward. It is succeeded by New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star, which will release on 24th November 2017. Story Gameplay The player begins by entering their name and birthday. The game then continues with you opening a letter from your grandmother, which contains a key to a dollhouse. You unlock the door and a tiny girl steps through. She is initially confused as to who the player is, but soon realises they must be Elaine's granddaughter. ... Brands Though many of the brands remained the same as they were in New Style Boutique, Miss Ribbon and glam styles as a whole were removed. Zip Line was replaced by streetflow, and Bubble Pop was replaced by April Bonbon. Also, Soy's style was changed from ethnic to boho-chic. Helion, Dept. 9, Markus & Corman and the men's part of Basic U are not seen in-game, (due to men's fashion being removed) but they can still be accessed in the "Other" part of the title screen. Characters Please note this section is for brief descriptions of the main characters. *Sophie - Sophie is the first character the player meets. For most of the game, she is a former boutique owner who is now unemployed, though she participates in fashion shows and gives advice to the player. *Callie *Ricky *Adelaide Locations Go to the Locations page here amiibo functionality Certain amiibo figures can be used with the game to create outfits based on their appearances. Critical reception New Style Boutique 2: Fashion Forward received a general rating of 76/100 on Metacritic. Critics praised the amount of content in the game but expressed disappointment at the removal of men's fashion, as well as its repetitiveness, calling it a "step back" for the series. Nintendo eShop demo A demo for the game was released fifteen days before its release. In the demo, you are welcomed to Beaumonde City by a friendly girl called Sophie. By helping another girl named Hope look more like her role model Callie, the player may try out three of the five occupations offered: boutique managing, hairstyling and make-up. The demo has 30 uses and each time it is played the player must start from the beginning, unlike the demo of the previous game. Miiverse fashion contests From November 2015 to May 2016, fashion contests took place on Miiverse. Users had to create outfits according to a theme, chosen by Luisa from Nintendo of Europe, who was also the judge. The winner was featured on social media and on Miiverse. Trivia *When the game was released in Europe and Australia, there was no sign of any North American localisation. Many fans of Style Savvy: Trendsetters signed a petition for Nintendo of America to release the game in that country, and in mid-2016 it was announced that the game would finally be coming to North America, in August. Gallery FashionForward.png NSB2.png 24th November 2015 772.JPG 24th November 2015 776.JPG StyleSavvyFashionForward.jpg|The North American cover art. Category:Games Category:Fashion Forward